My Big Fat Lie
by Bebo 09
Summary: Someone was planning on starting the third Bloody Valentine war. Miri was assigned to find who and if the suspects were the culprits. She did. But somehow, she has become his prisoner due to a lie he's blaming her for. Will she ever be free again or will she forever be with that bastard?
1. Chapter 1

"Damn", she cursed reaching for her ankle. She just had to trip on this particular mission. She usually never makes any mistakes, but today she just wasn't herself.

_Was it because of him_? _Not now Miriallia. Stop thinking about it and focus._

She started her walk through the tunnels again. She never knew Orb had an old subway system. Maybe back in the days when grandma was a teenager, she thought. She stopped. Voices could be heard. She turned off her flashlight and advanced slowly following only the sounds. She couldn't see anything from where she was but she knew she'd get out of here in a few minutes with the information she was paid to gather. And then, she'd be able to buy that prototype he wanted so much he even got mad at her this morning and left without a goodbye kiss…

She adjusted her lenses, took off the flash and slowly walked towards the dimmed lights. She saw some guards near the end of the tunnel. Then she realized it. _Zaft soldiers?! _Of course she'd recognize that particular outfit. She did date him. "Bastard", she muttered to herself.

_Anyways just what were they doing here?_

Was Captain La Flaga right about his report? Of course she didn't doubt his judgements, but she was pretty shocked when he told her Lacus suspected traitors among the Plants soldiers. It's been eight years since the first war and nearly six, since Lacus and Cagalli were both commander in chief. Everything was suppose to be much better now but then why…

She realised she may not find the answer as fast as she thought after all when she felt the gun on the back. She knew she was cornered and, fighting back would mean she wouldn't be able to head back home. It would be the end. So, she raised her arms and waited. She blacked out.

"… don't want anyone meddling around here. I'll deal with this."

_Who was it?_ She tried opening her eyes but the lights were too strong.

"But Sir, she might be a spy. I dragged her here because you said you needed some answers but we went through her stuff and —

Ouch, she thought.

He must have knocked me on the head. I hope I'm not bleeding. She then realised she couldn't move. Those bastards had tied her up. They even took her camera. Shit, she had to get out of here fast.

"Are you questioning my authority soldier?"

" No Sir, I'm just worried she'll compromise our mission."

She tried standing up but then something got her attention. She knew that voice. But why? Was the Captain right on him too?

"Oh look, our uninvited guest is awake. I hope you had a nice nap, darling " said the man walking towards her.

She couldn't believe it. He was acting even corkier than he used too. That bastard.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that stupid nickname of yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel her cheeks burning up. She'd break his fingers one by one if she wasn't a tied up like a sausage right now. No better, bite off his tongue then he'd stopped talking.

"Sir, she seems to know you."

"Listen up champ, I did tell you I'd deal with it alone. Do you know why?"

"Because you have the authority?"

"Well yes, but mostly because it's personal"

"oh?"

"She's my lover, little one. Now scram!"

"Yes sir!"

Damn, he liked his job. He enjoyed those moments when they could pee in their pants when he'd yelled at them.

"Take that disgusting smirk on your face. It's creepy."

He turned around to face the owner of that voice. _How he missed it. To hear her complain about everything he would do. And those eyes, they are always burning up._

" Ooh jealous Miss Haw—"

"Not even, and for your information, it is former lover. F-o-r-m-e-r! Get it?"

"I never ended it. You did."

"Oh for god's sake, just untie me and let me go. I'm not in the mood to talk about our past right now—"

"Untie you? Well darling, that won't happen. I can't let you go after you have found our emplacement. And, let's just say that I like the view I've got from here quite very much."

Oh yes, he did. She hasn't just much since he last saw her. Her hair was now tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes look tired but other than that, she looked the same. Although…She never was a fan of makeup but now, he could see the lipstick smudged at the corner of her lips. Oh how he missed kissing those lips. He didn't realise he got closer to her until he knelt down to her eye level. He stared at her and brought his hand up and—

He is too close, she thought. He'd hear me breathing. More like heart racing. What is he doing? He's staring! I know he is. I can't feel his eyes. And why is he wearing that black uniform? Doesn't he know he's way too sexy in it?

Oh I see, he must want to get some hotties with that outfit one._ Bastard_, she thought looking straight at him.

Bad idea. He was making that face. You know the "what-did-I-do" face. He knew it was her soft spot. She couldn't realize he had changed that much. Maybe it was her fault… His hair got shorter. He had a scar on his forehead. She never saw that. It's must have happened later after she dumped him. She could see his muscles through his clothes. Seems like he has been training a lot. But, he was supposed to be working with Lacus now, so he shouldn't have that much free time. _What happened to him? Why is he betraying her? _

She felt his touch then. His fingers were on her lips. It wasn't much but it felt good. She shivered.

He realized her shivering and thought maybe she was cold due to her clothes. He never saw her in shorts and tank top. She used to look so professional with either her skirt or her denim pants and blazzer.

"Don't touch me"

"Huh? What?"

"I said don't touch me"

"Why?"

"I don't like it. I'm pretty sure you've touched some disgraceful women with those same fingers so get them off me."

"So you are jealous Miri"

"For the last time Dearka, I'm not jealous. I just don't like it having, specially, your fingers on me."

"You finally said my name huh?"

"So?

"Well, I never thought something so simple could make me happy" he replied getting up and moving towards a chair.

"Now, tell me what are you doing here?"

"I'm working. As usual. What about you huh?"

"I'm working too, but last time I checked you stop getting involved into military matters so would you stop with the lies?"

"I am not lying. I needed money so I took the job. And now I need my camera back if you don't mind"

"Oh but I do mind Miss Haw. You see you have information on there that no one is supposed to know unless they work for me"

"How could you do this to Lacus? To Orb? To us?"

"You said there never was a "us" so I don't see how this matter bothers you. And as for Lacus, she wouldn't worry; at least she won't be part of this world pretty soon to have time to worry about that"

"WHAT? What are you planning?"

"…"

"Since when have you become this heartless? It's like I barely recognize you anymore…"

"You should worry about yourself right now and not your lovely friends. I mean I hope you won't think I'll let you go because we were close?"

"I—"

**ring ring ring**

"That's my phone, would you get it please? It might be my — hum family"

"I'll get it but on one condition: you'll be muted and it'll be on speaker"

"Deal!"

"Miri? Hello? You there?" That was Sai.

"Hello, I'm a friend of Miriallia. Would you mind I take a message for her? She went to the bathroom and asked me to answer her phone if anything came up?

"Oh? Hum, well just tell her that Tolle is with me and that she shouldn't worry. He is fine and he'll sleep at my place tonight so she can keep on working on her case if she wants. Hello? Dude you there? Hello?"

He froze. Tolle. But he was dead. What was all this about?


	3. Chapter 3

" Yes, I'll let her know. Thanks bye."

"Wait, who are—"

He had hanged up already. He was still shocked. What the hell was going on? Tolle was dead. Athrun had killed him. That was the whole reason Miri hated him. Was it all a lie? Did she play—

He grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed so hard we could see her veins. She simply looked him in the eyes like she had known about this for quite a long time now. He was mad. Furious.

"How come?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Don't act like a fool, now isn't the time for that? Was it all a plan? Did he never not—"

"I'm not as good as you at acting Dearka"

"Then, tell me how?"

"…"

"TELL ME DAMN IT"

"…I can't. At least, not now."

"Miri, you know I'm not the patient guy I used to be back then. I won't tolerate any more lies. Especially not coming from you. So, if you think you can play the game longer, do it. I have always been a fool to you so a few more days wouldn't kill"

"But, I—

"However, I won't be able to let you go. Not until, I get all the information out of you. So, you are officially a prisoner. Soldier Maine, take Miss Haw to her cell!"

"Dearka, you can't do this?!"

"Oh yes, I can. And Miss Haw, you may only address me as Officer Elsman. Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to"

"DEARKA! DEAAARRRKA?!"

"You heard the officer, you are doomed until you talk!"

"I will never be a betrayer like him. Never! You hear me!"

Next thing she knew, she was locked up in a cell. She still had her hands tied up, but that wasn't a problem: Cagalli had showed her how to untie it in a very simple way. _Tada! Hands free. Then legs. Thanks Master Cags. Next step is finding a way out. _She started looking around trying to find a possible escape route, but none was found. It was very well sealed and it was very different from the one they used to have on the Archangel. _Damn I can't stay here forever, Tolle is waiting and Lacus might be in trouble_, she thought._ If only I knew where the lock, maybe then I could break it_? But none was found. Again. She sat down and started thinking about what the Captain had told her when she agreed to take the assignment. He had warned her about Dearka being possibly involved in this whole plot. But she didn't want to believe him and she couldn't believe it even now. Something was definitely wrong. Dearka isn't the type to betray, especially not if he's got no reasons to. At least now he does have one to keep her locked up.

She remembered the look he gave her after that phone call. His eyes showed fury, hurt and confusion all at the same time. It was the same as three years ago, when she had told him she didn't want him in her life anymore. She had too much going on and there was the war and — _No, you always run away. Stop finding reasons. He was there and you shoved him away. He had told to wait but you made your choice and fled. With Tolle. You didn't even tell him the truth back then so can you tell him now. Though he deserves to know. Tolle asked a lot about him and you did promise to let them both meet on friendly terms. Sai even agreed to this. Even Cagalli told her to do it. But again Miriallia Haw wasn't ready and—_

_"_I see you have managed to free yourself. Quite a few skills I was unaware of my prisoner" There he was. Most likely his hologram.

"It was hurting me so I freed myself. Though it's not like I can run away. It's completely sealed. Why does the oxygen even come from? I hope you aren't planning on suffocating me —

"Was never my intention, but not bad as an idea"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh would I? You are a spy and you might or may have already compromised my mission. So if I choose to eliminate you, I have the right to"

"… * gulps * "

"Scared? Oh don't worry, I'm thinking of using you instead of killing you. Last time, I checked you were Orb's Chief Representative's dearest friend so with you between my palms, I can achieve much more—

"I won't believe any of it Dearka! You aren't this type of man!"

" Miss Haw, people change and due to circumstances, a new war is on its way"

"You can't do this! You can't kill Lacus! You can't!"

"The chairman won't be harm anymore, I told you didn't I. I have changed my plans. Don't worry you'll have time saying goodbye to your best friend"

*Beeeeeep *

He was gone. What was he planning on doing? He gave up on Lacus. But what did he mean by — She froze. No. He can't.

She couldn't remember how long she was in there neither when she fell asleep, but when she woke up she saw a tray with some water and a piece of bread. She ate and then she saw the newspaper. It was a bit washed out, maybe due to some water that was already on the tray, but she could read a few bits here and there.

*Headlines *

**Chief Representative was attacked on a visit to the University of Technology of Orb.** **_More details see page 7_**

_That was Sai's workplace! What was Cagalli doing there? _

_* Flips to page 7* _

_Chief Attha was visiting an old friend at the university when some unknown soldiers abducted her and few students in the laboratory. Bla bla bla bla bla Due to gas explosion… bla bla Missing citizens as well as … bla bla… Later on, we were able to receive the list of citizens who went missing or are injured and secured in Orb hospital after the sudden attack:_

_Professor Kuzzey Buskirk, Professor Sai Argyle and Nina Allster were found with serious injuries and are being treated. Same goes for Colonel Kisaka and two of his officers._

_Officer Kindrel has unfortunately passed away on her way to the hospital._

_Currently still missing are Chief representative and an unidentified citizen as seen on the photo below. If anyone recognize the — _

She felt the cold hard floor under her legs and panic flew into her. It was Tolle. They had got both Tolle and Cagalli. _All because of her_. Her heartbeat was racing and the only thing she could do then was yell: DEARKAAAAA!

"May I help you Miss Haw?"

"I'm ready to talk, Officer Elsman"


	4. Chapter 4

Miriallia didn't know exactly what she would say but she had to see if they were okay. The lights in her cell had been closed so she wouldn't see them when they'd come and get her. She knew that even if she had the strength to fight her way through, she wouldn't do it. Dearka had changed so she wouldn't dare make a wrong move. She felt a body behind her. He tied her hands up but didn't blindfold her this time. She knew what it meant: she wasn't getting out of here or if she did, it would only be the body. This was maybe the last time she'd see the people she care more about. The wall in front of her opened giving way to a fully lit hallway. They weren't in the tunnels anymore. They must have moved when she felt asleep. Then it'd be harder for Cagalli to escape. Miri thought she must find another way. She was after all their only chance of survival. Still walking straight ahead, she realized that the hallway wasn't lit due to lights but to the sunlight coming through wide windows. She looked out them and saw a beautiful wide garden, which seemed to be held on a balcony. She couldn't believe it: she could see the sea from inside. She had never seen anything like this in Orb. She was so dazzled by the breathtaking scenery that she didn't realized they had reached a dead end. One of the soldiers moved ahead of her and said his name looking upfront.

The wall opened. She saw nothing. It was pitch black. The other soldier pushed her inside and told her to wait patiently. Officer Elsman would be joining her in a few minutes. She didn't even get the chance to ask him if she could meet the prisoners. He was gone and she was left alone. Again. The lights blinded her eyes the minute the wall-door closed. When she opened them back, she realized this room was very different from she had been kept locked up. She wasn't in a cell anymore. There was a desk with a library on one side of the room. The other side had a chimney with few sofas. She headed towards the desk and saw it was Dearka's. There was a picture of his parents and him before the very first war. He was still so young and a few months after that, he had met Miri. She opened the drawers to see if she couldn't find a knife or a map of anything that could be useful.

She saw something in the second drawer: it was a book. Hers actually. When she came back to Orb after the war, she wanted to become a photographer and somehow, she ended up working for a well-known artist. He wanted to promote her amazing after war pictures especially after finding she was working for the Archangel when it was all happening. He then organized a few interviews and, months later she had a book published. Looking at it now, she could remember about how she had discovered his existence. She used to call Dearka every night to just talk about nothing and he had shoved the book into the screen. She thought it was a joke and when she saw how happy and excited he was, she knew he was just as surprised as her. Eventually, she lost her fame and became a nobody. People would throw away her book and only a few kept it just like Dearka. But something was off: when she dumped him, she remembered she had accidently taken the book with her and realizing it only at Orb terminal, she had dropped it in the waste. _Then how could he still have it?_ She heard a click from behind. She turned around looking for where it was coming form. She saw the doors open on the other side and someone was pushed inside.

"Let me go you asshole! I hope for you that I never find you or I'd crush your nuts so hard that no junior you would ever see the light, said a blonde haired woman in a very harsh manner.

- Cags? Is that you? , she asked rushing towards her best friend.

- Miri? Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again when Sai told me —

- Why?, Miri asked pushing away her best friend from the hug she'd just gave her.

- Why what? You hug me, push me away and ask ME why?

- Why did you go to see Sai?

- Tolle called me. He said you guys argued and he was thinking if I could give you a present from him. So as it was on my way, I stopped by the laboratory and then everything went wrong. Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure Kisaka is biting Sai's brain by now. He must be mad and oh god, I hope he didn't tell Athrun about this—

- Gurl, you have no idea what you are into, don't you? I found out that you went missing on the news myself AND I was locked up so I'm guessing your hubby must be aware of it already. Though, I'm scared of asking but a citizen was also missing… is he with you?

- Miri, you know I wouldn't have let him alone. So he stood by my side and ended up coming with me. At first, I asked the kidnappers to take me only as a hostage but he insisted and said he had to be with me since I'd be joining you so on the moment I couldn't argue and —

- Cags it's okay. Don't worry about it. I just hope he is fine. And now we have to get you out of here. I'm guessing since they've put together in this room, it means there's no way out and most likely we are being listened. So I might as well tell you everything I found out here…

- If you are suggesting that only I will get out of her alive, I better kill you now don't you think?

- Ha ha Cags, no seriously I feel like I'll end up in a trap or something so just in case, hear me out okay?

- Whatever".

The two women sat on the floor waiting for any further action on the enemy and in the meanwhile, Miriallia told Cagalli the whole story revealing the mastermind behind this kidnapping.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? JOULE'S PET IS BEHIND THIS? I'M—

- HEY! Don't call him a …

- Oh come on! Don't tell you are still defending that bastard?

- I. AM. NOT. I just don't think you should call a human someone's pet. And also whenever you bring Joule in the subject, you turn as red as Zaft's uniform…

- Yeah yeah … So what now? He's got him and I'm pretty sure by now he must be back and joined his fellow comrades still listening to us.

- Cags, don't tempt him. I told you he isn't the same so —"

But her best friend as usual never listened. She didn't have time stopping Cagalli's actions. She just saw the blond girl standing and prancing through the room yelling:

"DEARKA ELSMAN, BRING YOUR SCARED ASS IN FRONT OF MY FACE. YOU COWARD. YOU TRAITOR. IF I DIE, ATLEAST SHOW ME YOUR CURSED FACE SO I CAN SEE WHAT MY HUSBAND WILL SMASH WITH HIS BARE HANDS WHEN HE SEES WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. YOU—"

The doors opened. Cagalli stopped yelling. Elsman has appeared with a killer look on his face. He started walking towards Cagalli not even paying attention to his ex-lover. Miriallia stood up as fast as she could, running to her friend's side, willing to do anything to protect her from her man she once loved.

"You called Representative Attha.

- Ye..Yes I did, Elsman. How—

- What can I do to make you at ease so you'd stop destroying my men's eardrums?

- Wh-WHAT? How can you address me like—

- Mr. Elsman, release the representative please. If you need any information, I'll—

- You'll help Miss Haww?

- …

- As I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll deal with the representative myself. Miss Haww, know your place.

- I—

- Miri, he is right. Don't meddle; this is political matter now so you can't make any wrong moves.

- But—

- So Representative, why don't you tell me what is your next move?

- I'll have your head on a silver platter.

- Oh I am sorry. That won't be happening now, will it? On the other hand, I can give you something else on that silver platter of yours.

- Which is?

- This boy's head".

Dearka gave way to a soldier bringing someone in the room. It was the citizen who was kidnapped with Cagalli. The boy was muted by a cloth attached around his head. His eyes showed how scared he was. His hands were both tied. He had dirt all over his clothes. Blood stains here and there on this shirt. From the look of it, he fought a lot to get out of wherever he was. _A fighter just like his parents_, thought Cagalli. The representative turned to look at her friend to reassure her nothing was going to happen to the boy, but by the drained color faced Miri had, Cagalli knew she couldn't stop her friend anymore.

"DEARKA! DON'T!, Miriallia yelled at the man she once loved tears pouring down her face.

- Oh Miss Haw, why the sudden emotions? You once aimed a knife at as stranger and that is exactly like it. Oh is it because he is still a kid? Don't you worry; he won't have to see what is going to happen to this beautiful earth of his.

- Dearka, please I am begging you. Don't hurt him. Take me instead. He is just a boy. He is only five or so.

- You seem to care about this boy for you to want to take his place.

- O-Of course we would, Elsman. He is a boy and if you want, take us both but leave him out of this. Miri won't die alone here.

- Wow, even the representative is willing to take your place, boy. But I wonder what will be your choice: the blond or the brunette? You choose. Untie him will you Soldier. And you two Hemn and Jeks [He designed two other soldiers], mute those two women for me. They are distracting the boy.

- YES SIR!, they all replied back.

- So, boy, choose. Your life is either one of them.

- Sir, I am sorry. I can't choose between my mommy and my aunty. They are both very precious to me. I would ask you let us all go back home —

- Wait! They are your family?

- Yesh sir. Mom, Aunty and everyone else are my family so would you please let us go?

- Alright… this is getting interesting. I will a deal with you boy, okay?

- Hum… okay?

- You tell me who is your mother and I let you go.

- …

- Boy?

- Hum, you see sir, I got into a fight with mommy when I last saw her, so until she says " For Haumea's sake, I hate fighting with you", I can't call myself her son…

- Aaaah man! I hate complications! But I know those two women won't ever tell me the truth so I can't just kill you either. Fine. Let them talk. But any wrong moves, you are all dead. Boy, your turn?

- Hum, mom, I am sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you saying I wished you never were my mom. I know I said you are never there but I was wrong, I missed you a lot. And I don't want you disappear… I-I love you mommy so please forgive me, said the poor little boy in tears. He rubbed the tears away but they kept pouring.

Cagalli and Miriallia looked at each other and smiled. That kid knew how to get his mom. He did it every time. But today, it felt real and she wished they were somewhere safer, but they can't do anything about it so she rushed towards him and pulled him to her chest with her still tied hands and said:

"For Haumea's sake, I hate fighting with you my little heartbreaker. I missed you and I love you even more.

- No, it can't be…

- Oh yes it is. She is the mom", said Cagalli at the astonished face of Dearka.


End file.
